You're Gonna Go Far, Kid
by ExpensivePencil
Summary: "Show me how you lie, you're getting better all the time." - Jason's views on Octavian.


**Back to song-fics: this is based on "You're Gonna Go Far, Kid" by The Offspring. I've always loved this song and it came on in the car this morning so I thought I'd write about it, since that's apparently what I'm doing now. This about Jason's view on Octavian.**

* * *

**You're Gonna Go Far, Kid**

You're the new boy in town with a lot to prove. You descend from the legacy of Apollo and from a very famous family around these parts and you may be two years older than me but you're just another kid to everyone here, even me. Everyone knows that you're in the first cohort but that wont earn you any respect because we know you inherited the title and it makes people bitter. Not just because you were born with a silver (probably Roman gold) spoon in your mouth but also because you have no godly parent. They think you're weak. They think you don't belong here. Don't worry, they thought the same about me when I waddled up at the meek old age of three. I'll take you under my wing and nurture you because I can see that you're gonna go far, kid.

Show me how you lie, you're getting better all the time. That devilish tongue of yours certainly know to stir up trouble. You're quick at making enemies, not that you didn't start with any. But they way you turn all against one is an art that's hard to teach, I knew you had potential. A lot people are going to be gunning for you in the war games, don't you know? But I guess you can just throw about another clever word to set off an unsuspecting herd. And whilst you step back in line, a mob will jump to their feet.

Look how they dance for you, man, they never had a chance. And whilst you steal away, I'll take you out today because that was some nice work you did. No one even knew it was really you. But soon people will realise and when they do you'll get your respect. Maybe only in the sight of fear but that's how this place works and fear is a very powerful tool. I bet you already know that, you already toy with it so well. I was right; you're gonna go far, kid.

With your thousands of lies and such a good disguise you hit them all right between the eyes. They never see you coming because it isn't you that does the attack, it's your men. Look at you, you're already leading. You hit them right between the eyes and all they see is you walking away with no more bitter-sweet-nothings to say in the ear of their attacker. I can see the lightning, my lightning, in your eyes whilst I see everyone else running for their lives. What have I done?

I'm slowly falling out of your line and my place is drifting closer in your sights. Here we sit in this boring scene of the senate, I've never been fond of this place but this is your venue and you work your magic here. So I wait for it to play out, I wait for this scene to be over. There's something in your way and now someone's gonna pay and that's when I clock on that this scene is about me. So when you're rejected what you crave you'll know it's all because of me. So now you've made a new enemy and lost a friend. Only I'm the one that's in fear, I'm the one that made an enemy somehow.

More people are dancing to your songs, man, I never had a chance. And now I know that it was really only you. Soon you'll lead the day and show everyone the light of day. My trust is deceived but that doesn't matter to you because you're gonna go far, kid. Nice work.

With your thousands of lies and such a good disguise you hit me right between the eyes. I never saw you coming because it isn't you that does the attack, it's you men. You're leading this senate now, whispering in everyone's ear just like you've been here your whole life, like me. You hit me right between the eyes but when you walk away with nothing more to say I'll see the stolen lightning in your eyes and that's when it hits me, right between the eyes, I better getting running for my life.

But you forgot that I'm still a favourite, I'm still strong and I built my respect on my prowess in the battlefield, not in the minds of the feeble, and that is worth much more than soft words and strong promises. Now dance, fucker, dance. You never had a chance and now everyone knows it was really only you. So dance, fucker, dance. You never had chance because whilst you were learning stuff from me, I was also learning stuff from you. And now it's really only me and you. And I bet you don't fancy your odds.

With my thousands of lies and such a good disguise I'll hit you right between the eyes. It doesn't matter whether you see me coming because you can't stop me anymore, haven't you heard of the calm before the storm? So I'll hit you right between the eyes and when I walk away with nothing more to say you'll see the lightning return to my eyes and that's when you know you've gone too far, kid. You better get running for your life.

Such clever alibis you have, you've become the lord of the flies with all your deceit and treachery but as far as you're gonna go, kid, you need to understand that I can go that much further. So if you decide to hit me right between the eyes just remember that I can hit you right in the heart, right between the ribs. So whilst you walk away, scared and with nothing more to say, just remember the lightning in my eyes. Just remember that you're the one that should be running for your life.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed. I really only post these as soon as I've written them and only check the spell-checker (as if they tell you about clichés too!) on here, I never read them, so if this story has any spelling or grammar mistakes could you please let me know? Reviews'd be welcome.**


End file.
